


A Manta Ray of Love-A Modern AU SorMik Work

by stahlion



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Aquariums, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stahlion/pseuds/stahlion
Summary: This was a Tales Secret Santa 2017 submission. The person I was gifting requested a modern!AU SorMik aquarium date featuring their school outfits, and I thought the idea was just too cute to not write something for it. I absolutely had so much fun writing this (and this is my first time ever posting my writing to this website) so I hope you enjoy reading it! As previously stated, this is my first time using this website, so please bear with me as I figure everything out. Thank you!





	A Manta Ray of Love-A Modern AU SorMik Work

While on his travels, Shepherd Sorey could always help to stop at any stunning attraction to take a break from his shepherd duties. Not that Mikleo minded; he would do anything for the boy, which included a trip to the aquarium one early morning. They soon found themselves gazing upon the jellyfish exhibit, as Sorey made it his mission to find exactly where they were within the aquatic museum. Although the young Shepherd beside him was entranced by the mystique and wonder of the jellyfish before them, Mikleo could not keep his eyes concentrated on the small, pink creatures that drifted with a serene elegance within the aquarium. There was something else that had captivated the water seraph’s attention; no matter how hard he tried, Mikleo could not stop himself from gazing towards the awestruck boy next to him. The soft glow from the tank illuminated Sorey’s countenance, causing his green, fascinated wide eyes to gleam like the rarest of emeralds.

“Mikleo, are you doing alright?” The water seraph came back to reality as he was met with a confused Sorey.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Mikleo could feel his face warm slightly as he smiled softly at Sorey, reaching up and adjusting his glasses before loosely crossing his arms before his chest. It was quite endearing how easily concerned Sorey would get for Mikleo’s wellbeing; ever since their youth, the now shepherd had always been there by the water seraph’s side through thick and thin.

“Ah, I’m glad!” Sorey beamed, extending his closed fist out towards Mikleo. The blue haired boy reached his own fist out to meet the other’s, and with a chuckle, bumped his against Sorey’s.

“Mom, can we go to the touch pool? I want to pet some of the manta rays!” A young girl’s voice could be heard in passing, causing Sorey’s eyes to instantly light up once more.

“Mikleo, we’ve gotta go see that!” He exclaimed, and before Mikleo could even process what the Sorey had said, the young shepherd had taken off.

“Wait, Sorey!” Mikleo chased after him, pushing past families and tour groups as he tried to keep up to the excited youth.

Mikleo’s arrival to the touch pool was greeted by yet another awestruck Sorey crouching in front of the water. He turned to grin at him, his hand resting upon a manta ray residing inside of the tank. “You’ve got to try this, Mikleo” he spoke, leaning forward a little more towards the ray. “It feels kinda like sandpaper.”

The water seraph strode next to the shepherd, resting his hands on his hips as he peered into the touch pool in front of them. There, within the pool, were multiple manta rays, flowing through the water like tiny little pilots in the sky. There was a particular grace to the way they swam through the crystal liquid, and through the water, Mikleo felt a connection with the miniature navigators. As he reached downwards towards the manta ray in front of Sorey, Mikleo began to notice the creature start to drift farther away from the shepherd’s touch.

“Aw hey, come back!” Sorey pleaded with the small critter, leaning his body over the edge of the touch pool with his arm outstretched towards the manta ray. “You don’t have to be afraid of me.” As the animal continued to move just out of Sorey’s reach, the green eyed boy persisted to lean farther and farther over the edge.

“Sorey, you may want to—” Before the words could escape Mikleo’s mouth, a small yelp could be heard as Sorey plunged headfirst into the tank. “Sorey!!” The water seraph shouted as water splashed up the sides of the pool, showering him. A completely soaked Sorey sat up within the tank, his hair drenched with water, as a hearty chortle was emitted from his mouth.

“Guess I was a little too reckless, huh?”

“As always.” Mikleo sighed with a smile. “Let me help you out of there.” He reached out his arm towards Sorey, who in turn extended his own and interlocked his fingers with the seraph’s. Just as Mikleo was about to pull the shepherd out of the pool, a manta ray brushed against Sorey’s legs. Startled, Sorey stumbled, accidentally falling backwards and pulling Mikleo into the pool with him. Eyes wide with surprise, the purple eyed boy submerged into the water next to the shepherd before surfacing, an exhilarated gasp spouting from his lips.

The boys glanced at each other silently before erupting into a fit of laughter as they stood within the pool, the manta rays swimming to and fro. Sorey rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling to himself. “Sorry, Mikleo” he spoke, his warm eyes endearingly gazing at Mikleo’s countenance.

“Don’t apologize to me, apologize to the rays.” Mikleo joked, using his seraph abilities to lightly splash Sorey with water.

“Hey!” Sorey replied with a giggle, cupping his hand and splashing the water boy back in return. Mikleo showed a toothy grin towards the shepherd, who returned the smile. It was moments like this that Mikleo cherished; every moment he spent with Sorey felt like an adventure unlike any other.

At that moment, the manta rays began to circle the pair, swimming in rhythm as the water from the pool swished and bumbled around them. To Mikleo, it was almost as if the creatures had begun all of this on purpose, as if his connection to them sparked these events. It was as if they knew how much love the seraph felt for the shepherd he was contracted with.

“Mikleo, look at the rays!” Sorey exclaimed, looking around to watch them as they swam in harmony. “They really seem to like us, don’t they?”

“They sure do.” Mikleo whispered softly, moving his gaze from the rays to the boy in front of him. Much to his surprise, the shepherd reached towards Mikleo and brushed his dripping blue bangs away from his eyes. The seraph blinked and peered at him through his water-stained glasses, a slight tint of red eminent upon his own face. Sorey spoke as his virescent eyes locked with Mikleo.

“Moments like these remind me of how much I can’t live without you.”

Mikleo could see his whole world in those iridescent, glistening eyes of his. He began to feel butterflies—no, manta rays—in his stomach as Sorey cupped his cheek within his hand, leaning over with eyes closed and slowly bringing his face towards the seraph’s. The moment their lips brushed together, a euphoric sensation resonated throughout Mikleo’s body as his eyes widened and then slowly began to close as well. Mikleo could hear the soft sound of their breathing as his heartbeat began to crescendo, with each beat progressively increasing in tempo. He gradually moved his hands to either of Sorey’s cheeks, cradling his head within his hands. His fingers began to intertwine themselves in the shepherd’s dripping brown locks as he returned the kiss. In this very moment, Mikleo felt as if his heart was going to burst out of his chest; he had never felt such an intense desire to hold someone as close as this. After a few moments, Sorey gingerly pulled himself away from the kiss, his eyes filled with a soft, loving expression as he gazed upon Mikleo, who had a stunned yet jubilant look upon his face.

The blue haired boy could not speak; his mind was running, trying to process what had just transpired. For years, Mikleo had been trying to gather the courage to let Sorey know his feelings, but it seemed that actions spoke louder than words.

It was Sorey who finally broke the silence between the two.

“We should go to the aquarium more often.”


End file.
